wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Boats/Gallery
Behind the Scenes File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVSeries-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Screenshots File:DancingFlowersOpening1.png|Captain Feathersword pointing to the very door File:DancingFlowersOpening2.png|Captain and Murray File:DancingFlowersOpening3.png|Murray, Captain, Jeff, and Greg File:DancingFlowersOpening4.png|Jeff, Captain, Greg, and Anthony File:DancingFlowersOpening5.png|Captain and Anthony File:DancingFlowersOpening6.png|"I'm in the wrong place!" File:DancingFlowersOpening7.png|"Hey, wait for me!" File:DancingFlowersOpening8.png File:WakeUpJeff!-2002.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)2.png|Greg playing the Red Starry Keyboard File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)3.png|Anthony playing the drums File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)4.png|Jeff sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)5.png|The Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)6.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)7.png|"Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)8.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)9.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)11.png|Wags, Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)12.png|Greg and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)13.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2002)14.png|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)1.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)3.png|Greg File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)5.png|The boats File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)6.png|Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)7.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)9.png|The Sydney Harbour Bridge File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)11.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)12.png|Greg playing with his toy sailboats File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)13.png|Greg announcing the weather File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)14.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)15.png|Captain Feathersword announcing oranges and lemons File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)16.png|Weather: Oranges and Lemons File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)17.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)18.png|Greg making orange juice File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)19.png|Orange juice File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)20.png|Greg announces sports of juggling oranges and lemons File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)21.png|but the caller on the phone says there has been a change of plans. File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)22.png|So he announces a game of tunnel ball instead. File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)23.png|Sports: Tunnel Ball File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)24.png|The Wiggly Friends playing tunnel ball File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)25.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)26.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)27.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)28.png|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry's feet File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)29.png|Dorothy and Captain's feet File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)30.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)31.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)32.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)33.png|Captain, Henry, and Wags File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)34.png|Henry and Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)35.png|Henry and Dorothy's feet File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)36.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)37.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)38.png|Wags and Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)39.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)40.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)41.png|Wags and Captain File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)42.png|Henry, Wags, and Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)43.png|Wags File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)44.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)45.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)46.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)47.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)48.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)49.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)50.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Captain File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)51.png|Captain and Dorothy File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)52.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)53.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)54.png|The Wiggly Friends File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)55.png|Wags, Captain, and Henry File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)56.png|Greg catching the tunnel ball File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)57.png|Greg signing off File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)58.png|Captain Feathersword juggling oranges and lemons File:BoyActionPointing.png|Boy action pointing File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop File:BytheSea1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Sinking or Floating File:BytheSea2.png|Zack, Riley, Anthony, and Rebacca File:BytheSea3.png|Zack, Riley, and Anthony File:BytheSea4.png File:BytheSea5.png File:BytheSea6.png|Rebecca File:BytheSea7.png File:BytheSea8.png|A ping-pong ball floating File:BytheSea9.png File:BytheSea10.png File:BytheSea11.png|Anthony and Rebecca File:BytheSea12.png File:BytheSea13.png|An apple floating File:BytheSea14.png File:BytheSea15.png File:BytheSea16.png File:BytheSea17.png File:BytheSea18.png File:BytheSea19.png File:BytheSea20.png|A metal golf ball sinking File:BytheSea21.png File:BytheSea22.png File:BytheSea23.png|A potato sinking File:BytheSea24.png|Anthony smacking his forehead File:BytheSea25.png File:BytheSea26.png|A feather floating File:BytheSea27.png File:BytheSea28.png|A belt buckle sinking File:BytheSea29.png File:BytheSea30.png File:BytheSea31.png File:BytheSea32.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Yawning1.png|A wombat File:Yawning2.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Yawning File:Yawning3.png|A wombat yawning File:Let'sHaveaBarbieOntheBeach-TVPrologue.jpg|Greg and Murray introducing "Let's Have a Barbie on the Beach" File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach1.jpg|Jeff, Greg, Captain, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach2.jpg|Jeff, Greg, and Captain File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach3.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Anthony File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach4.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach5.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Wags File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach6.png|Greg and Ben File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach7.png|Jeff, Ben, Greg, Captain, Sharryn, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach8.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach9.png|Captain and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach10.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Murray, and Dorothy File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach11.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Larissa, Dorothy, and Kase File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach12.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, Dorothy, and Henry File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach13.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach14.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach15.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach16.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach17.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach18.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach19.png File:Let'sHaveABarbieOnTheBeach20.jpg|Let's Have A Barbie On The Beach File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:BytheSea33.png File:BytheSea34.png|Captain and Jeff File:BytheSea35.png File:BytheSea36.png File:RollingDowntheSandhillsPrologue.png|Jeff and Murray File:RollingDowntheSandhills1.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills2.jpg|The Wiggles File:RollingDowntheSandhills3.png|Greg File:RollingDowntheSandhills4.jpg|Rolling Down The Sandhills File:RollingDowntheSandhills5.jpg|Jeff File:RollingDowntheSandhills6.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:RollingDowntheSandhills7.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills8.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills9.jpg|Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills10.jpg|Greg File:RollingDowntheSandhills11.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills12.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills13.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills14.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills15.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills16.jpg|Hey, guys, now that you've rolled down the sandhills, why don't you run back up them? File:RollingDowntheSandhills17.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills18.png|Jeff and Anthony File:RollingDowntheSandhills19.jpg File:RollingDowntheSandhills20.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills21.jpg|Running Up The Sandhills File:RollingDowntheSandhills22.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills23.png File:RollingDowntheSandhills24.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinaCupofWater.png|Captain Feathersword in a cup of water File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)59.png|Les, Murray, and the kids File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)60.png|Murray and the kids File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)61.png|The Oscilloscope File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)62.png|Les Peach File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)63.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)64.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)65.png|Les playing the clapping sticks File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)66.png|Clapping sticks File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)67.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)68.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)69.png|Les playing the didgeridoo File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)70.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)71.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga(episode)72.png File:TabaNaba(2002)1.png|Taba Naba File:TabaNaba(2002)2.png|The Wiggles and the kids File:TabaNaba(2002)3.png|Murray and Greg File:TabaNaba(2002)4.png File:TabaNaba(2002)5.png File:TabaNaba(2002)6.png File:TabaNaba(2002)7.png File:TabaNaba(2002)8.png File:TabaNaba(2002)9.png File:TabaNaba(2002)10.png|Anthony and Jeff File:TabaNaba(2002)11.png File:TabaNaba(2002)12.png File:TabaNaba(2002)13.png File:TabaNaba(2002)14.png|Jeff playing the accordion File:TabaNaba(2002)15.png File:TabaNaba(2002)16.png File:TabaNaba(2002)17.png File:TabaNaba(2002)18.png File:TabaNaba(2002)19.png File:TabaNaba(2002)20.png File:TabaNaba(2002)21.png File:TabaNaba(2002)22.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:BytheSea37.png File:BytheSea38.png|"And here's your host, Murray Wiggle." File:BytheSea39.png|Murray File:BytheSea40.png|Murry and Greg File:BytheSea41.png File:BytheSea42.png File:BytheSea43.png File:BytheSea44.png File:BytheSea45.png File:BytheSea46.png|National Parks and Wildlife Service File:BytheSea47.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowing boat File:BytheSea48.png|Greg File:BytheSea49.png File:BytheSea50.png File:BytheSea51.png File:BytheSea52.png File:BytheSea53.png|"1, 2, 3." File:BytheSea54.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:BytheSea55.png|Jeff waking up File:BytheSea56.png|"Where am I?" File:BytheSea57.png|"I better row back to Network Wiggles." File:BytheSea58.png|Jeff rowing the boat File:BytheSea59.png File:BytheSea60.png|Murray, Jeff, and Greg File:BytheSea61.png|Murray and Greg signing off File:BytheSea62.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)1.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)2.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2002.png|Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)5.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)6.png|Joseph and Captain File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)7.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)8.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)9.png|Murray playing his red Maton electric guitar File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)10.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)11.png|The Wiggly Mascots and the Wiggly Dancers File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)12.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)13.png|Anthony and Captain give thumbs up. File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)14.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)15.png|Jeff sleeping File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)16.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)17.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)18.png|Jeff waking up File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)19.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)21.png|The full studio of Network Wiggles File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)24.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)26.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits12.png|"Scooby doo wa." File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(2002)35.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits16.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits19.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits21.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits21.png|Anthony in the credits File:Episode12(22-Minute)endcredits22.png|Jeff and Greg in the credits File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits23.png|Greg and Murray in the credits File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits25.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode13(22-Minute)endcredits26.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy in the credits File:DancingFlowersClosing2.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-YellowBackground.png|Endboard of a yellow background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries